FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to temperature sensing and, more specifically, to a time-based system for measuring temperature using two dissimilar oscillators. The first oscillator is used to generate an output signal that has a period that is linearly dependent on temperature. The second oscillator is used to generate a reference clock signal that is used to measure the period of the output signal generated by the first oscillator.